The Shadow Chronicles: The Beginning
by steviemartin
Summary: Hey Guys! This is actually my first thing to write so I hope you enjoy it. Read on!
1. Prologue: The Arrival of The Fiery One

The Shadow Chronicles Series

It was late one September night that Dr. Martin would never forget. He was always cautious of who he let in his doors, and at this, he was equally afraid who just stepped in. It was one of his clients. Dr. Martin, a very rich man, was a world leading physicist. His client was a 6'2" giant of a man. But he was no man. He was a teenager, about the age of seventeen. His client walked in, holding a bundle.

Dr. Martin asked, "What are you doing here? I told you to never come back!"

His client put on a cold cruel smile, the kind a hyena makes before it eats its prey.

"I told you I would be back, but this is to give you a gift for your services."

He handed the man the bundle. It was at that moment that Dr. Martin realized that this bundle was a very small toddler.

The sleeping boy looked up into the man's eyes, and said, "Dada…" and when Dr. Martin looked up to thank the client, he was gone.

Several minutes later, as Dr. Martin was tucking the boy in to go to sleep, he heard a scratching at the door. He went to his room, grabbed one of his baseball bats, this one happened to have been used by the baseball player, Mickey Mantle, but to Dr. Martin it was just another bat, and plus he was protecting his new son. He opened the door and braced himself. He looked down, and saw a small beaten up kitten, no bigger than a baseball cap. He was badly scratched, and he was favoring his front left leg. The man took the kitten up in arms, and noticed the belt and collar on the cat. He checked the tags. The full tag went something like this:

Shadoe

If lost, please contact 559-0643

He invited the kitten inside, and made some warm milk. When he came back, he found the child giggling at the kitten. The kitten was chasing its own tail, and it was then when the Doctor realized, the cats tail was twice its body length. The kitten purred as it drank the milk, the child stroking it. I shall name you Stevie, thought Dr. Martin. He tucked the boy in once again, and finally the child went to sleep, with the cat right beside him.


	2. The First Day

It was on that day, that would change Steivie's life forever. It wouldn't be just going to the Holocaust Museum, or seeing Mount Vernon in its spectacular beauty. It would be the first time that he had caught on fire.

Not that that was a bad thing, but wait… HE CATCHES ON FIRE?! Just wait. We will get to that part. But for now let us begin with the story.

Stevie woke up, and looked at the California sun with his dark, rich green eyes. He stretched, and his long hair fell over his eyes. He brushed away the black and red locks of hair, and yawned.

"Well, today looks like the best day I've ever seen!"

Shadoe looked at him, and gave his little cat smile.

"Come on Shadoe! We're gonna be late!" Stevie pulled on his gray shirt, and his jeans, grabbed his suitcase, and rushed out the door. Stevie Martin had big plans for the day, and he was going to seize it.

He opened up the door to his red Bugatti Veyron, and drove away.

From the high point where he was sitting, Cyborgos could see the red car drive away. He picked up a phone and dialed the Most High's number.

"We have him in sight, O Mighty One."

"Good, lock on, and intercept," said the hooded one on the obsidian throne.

"Yes, Master."

Cyborgos clicked the phone shut, and smiled to himself.

"Today shall be an excellent day," he said to himself.

In Colorado, Dr. Riley had more important matters to attend to. He was in danger of being shot by a madman. Before he knew it, he felt the bullets rip into his flesh, and the life flew out of him like a bird. He dropped to the floor without a sound. His wife went the same way. This man, this gunman, wanted the moonstone. Ken Riley, a 17 year old junior, walked into the lab, and saw the bodies of his parents on the floor.

It enraged him, and he rushed at the man. The man laughed maniacally, and shot off three or four rounds of bullets into Ken's chest. He dropped to the floor like his father and mother. But he was the only one alive.

He slowly crawled to the secret vault his father had installed, and he opened it up into the moonstone matrix. He pulled the item out, set it against his chest, and pushed. A searing pain ripped into his chest, and he knew that it was only the barbs of the matrix, the item that would keep him alive. He stood up, his eyes glowing white, and smiled.

"You just shot the wrong people, buddy."

The man stared at him, and shot at least 15 rounds at him.

Ken pulled his hand up, and the bullets stopped in midair, twisted, and then crumpled into a small ball. The man looked a Ken Riley, with fear in his eyes. Ken stared at him and the man ran. Ken would avenge the death of his parents, kind of like Batman, but with a twist.


End file.
